Eau De Nil
by Lilac Queen
Summary: Seiichi Haruno wants his youngest granddaughter to start a family of her own. Sakura is convinced that she'll escape his trap, until one kiss from Sasuke Uchiha brings everything crashing down. SasuSaku. AU. Beta-read by Kanryu.
1. Prologue

**Summary: Seiichi Haruno wants his youngest granddaughter to start a family of her own. Sakura is convinced that she'll escape his trap, until one kiss from Sasuke Uchiha brings everything crashing down. AU._  
_**

* * *

**Beta read by: SasuSaku Forever and Ever  
**

**Dedicated to: Sapphire Rivulet for being a caring and loving sister to me and helping me through my life and through my depression phase, when my real sister never cared for me otherwise. But since I got Sophee-chan, I can't ask God for more :) Love you, Sophee-chan ^_^  
**

**Inspired by: "The MacGregor Grooms" by Nora Roberts.  
**

**A/N: The storyline is adapted from the book mentioned above, though the plot will be changed throughout the fic, as Sasuke is Sasuke and Sakura is Sakura. Sasuke might be a bit more naughty and OOC.  
**

* * *

_PROLOGUE_

* * *

_FROM THE PRIVATE MEMOIRS OF_

_SEIICHI HARUNO_

I've a head for business, a skill for the art of the deal. My life has been a reach one. I've worked hard and I've gambled. I've won and I've lost. Business—the making of money—is a pleasure to me. But family is God's reward. Strip every penny from my pocket, and leave me my family and I'd die a happy man.

When a man reaches ninety years of living, he is tempted to look back on his life, to evaluate, to consider his triumphs and his mistakes. Often he might think, "What if I had done this instead of that?" or "If only I had that to do over."

Well, I don't have time for that kind of nonsense.

I've made my family and raised my children in Konoha. I have watched my children grow here. For nearly sixty years I have loved one woman, lived with her admired her, worked with her, and worked around her when there wasn't any other way. My Hana is all that is precious to me.

I'm a rich man. Oh, not just in dollars and possessions and property, but in family. Family comes first. That's something else that always was and always will be part of my life. My Hana and I made two children between us; both sons. My pride in them is nearly as great as my love. My first son, Jun Haruno, is a businessman, and is well on his way to surpass my bank accounts. My second son, Daichi Haruno, is a doctor by profession, and death befalls on me if I said a lie, he's the best doctor world could have.

Jun has one daughter and one son, Kaoru Hanazawa and Ryuu Haruno, both of them already married, thanks to my guidance, and Jun's eagerness to get his children married. But my second son, Daichi, is quite ignorant, if I might say so. He's not explained the importance of a family to his only child, my favorite grandchild, Sakura Haruno.

A man's family is his most prized possession. It is also his most solemn responsibility. I never shrink my responsibilities, and I tend well all that is mine. Children tend to become surly at what they mistakenly see as meddling. Tending is what it is, and make no mistake. So, if Daichi is not going to take the responsibility, I'm only more than happy to take it on my shoulders.

I've turned my attention on my sweet and youngest granddaughter, Sakura Haruno. Pretty as a princess is my Sakura, with a strong spine, a serious nature and a hopeless romantic at heart. And a brain? God love her, the child is bright as the sun. Still, she's like her grandmother and doesn't see that she needs a man beside her, children to bring her joy. Her pink hair distinguishes her from all people, and her forest green eyes, just like her grandma, sparkle with so much life that sometimes I think the god has granted a fairy to me in face of my granddaughter. Her abnormally large forehead has that size to accumulate the vast amount of knowledge stored in her brain. Daichi says, "It's her own decision if she doesn't want to get married yet. I'll not interfere in her personal life and form a hatchet between us."

I regret to say that my second child, Daichi was a bit slow in this area and with no doubt, he had passed that trait to my granddaughter. This had my wife worried. So, with a little help, I could get Sakura married well, and she'd thank me for that one day. Like her father, she is slow to her duty, to understand the richness of marriage and family. It worries her grandmother day and night. I'm not a man to stand by and watch my wife fret.

My youngest granddaughter is of marriageable age of twenty-two years old. She's strong, intelligent and a beautiful woman. She is making her way in this world well, on her own. With Sakura, I've a great doctor at hand, ready to surpass her father. Bright and lovely, my girl is, so the man I'll pick for her to build her life with must be rare man indeed, with handsome face that would match my beautiful granddaughter's.

So it's up to me to see that she has the right man, a man of substance. I've already picked him out for her, Sasuke Uchiha, the grandson of my old buddy, Madara Uchiha. He has a good mind, a fine heart. With dark spiky ebony hair that defies gravity, and black smoldering charcoal eyes that would keep player boys away from her with just a glare, he's the perfect match for her. His height is almost six feet, and with a lean body, he'd match up with my pink-haired granddaughter well enough. I'd settle for nothing less for Sakura—and be damned if I'd settle for any man who didn't measure up.

This will take a bit of time, but I've time yet. A man who's lived as long as I knows all about choosing his moments. I can be patient. I'll take a few months to lay the groundwork. I'll wager my Sakura will be planning her own wedding by Christmastime. And I won't ask for any thanks there either. No, no thanks will be necessary. I look after my own.

But I wouldn't have to if they'd look after themselves. Just a little push is all I'll give her. I'm not a meddler, after all, just a concerned grandfather in the winter of his life—and I intend for it to be a very long winter. I'm going to watch my great-grandchildren with dark ebony hair and forest green eyes grow, for sure.

And how much of the devil could I get if this granddaughter of mine doesn't marry and get me babies, you ask? Hah. Well, we're going to see to that—so Hana doesn't fret, of course.

* * *

**So, this my sixth fic, and I can't be any happier. Though as much as I'd love to start and continue this fic, I'm not sure about it. I already have four unfinished fics at hand, but if you lovely readers want me to continue this fic, I'd give my life away to do so :)**

**Keeping my readers happy and satisfied is all I want. So if you want me to continue this story, please tell me. I'd continue it with all my heart. And if you've any doubt about the Haruno family generations, feel free to express them in your review. I'll get back to you.**

**And as every author, I wish that all you people tell me how you felt about this chapter. So please don't hold back to comment.**

**So REVIEW, my lovelies XD**

**Ja Ne~  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**I was so overwhelmed and encouraged with the number and content of the reviews I received for the Prologue that I decided to continue this fic, for the happiness of my readers :)**

**_Thanks to the lovely readers who reviewed:  
_**

**_-SapphireRivulet  
_**

**_-SakuraluvSasuke0718  
_**

**_-Fist. Of. Fire  
_**

**_-Kami-hime  
_**

**_-crowlady  
_**

**_-KenRik  
_**

**_-ImmaBeForever  
_**

**_-ILoveSxS  
_**

**_-Life'sNotPerfect  
_**

**_-golden doe  
_**

**_-blackberryaddict  
_**

**_-Sweet. Crazy- DramaQueen (I AM A GREAT FAN OF YOUR FICS! ESPECIALLY "IN THE PALMS OF MY HANDS!")  
_**

**_-jenfreaks123  
_**

**_-Sakura Haruno ROCKS17  
_**

**_-KiiroIka  
_**

_**-UchihaYukiLuna**  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_"The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances; if there is any reaction, both are transformed" —Carl Gustav Jung_

* * *

"On three. One, two, three." Sakura and the emergency room team lifted the two-hundred pound man from gurney to table. Well trained, they move in sync, almost a blur of motion as she called out orders.

"Intubate him, Miss Hyuga." Sakura watched the fourth-year student was eager and had good hands. But she watched those hands in training as they worked, while the head trauma nurse cut away the bloody, tattered jeans of the unconscious man.

She watched, and assessed the patient, storing his vital signs in mind, relaying orders to the others, while her own hands worked swiftly. "Motorcycles," she muttered. "Hello, death."

"At least he was wearing a helmet." Hinata Hyuga let out a short breath as the tube slide in. "Intubated," she declared.

"He should have been wearing body armor. Let's get blood gases, toxicology. Smells like he'd been partying." The roseate adjusted her protective goggles and went to work on the leg.

She had to work fast, but her hands and mind were cold and steady. The gash on the left leg ran from ankle to knee, exposing bone which was snapped clean.

It was her job to piece the patient back together and get him up to surgery. Quickly, efficiently, and alive.

From the next room, a woman continued to scream and sob, calling out for Aki over and over in a voice pitched to shatter eardrums.

"This is Aki?" Sakura asked, flicking a glance through the glass that separated the two treatment rooms.

"Akihiro Suzuki, age twenty-four," one of the orderlies informed her.

"Okay, we'll make sure he can dance at his next birthday. Tenten, call up to the O.R., tell them what we've got coming up. Temari, take over here while I check on the screamer in the adjacent room."

She swung out through the connecting doors, stripping off gown and gloves. "Status," she snapped out while she yanked on protective gear. The hospital safety rules were quite overboard all the time.

"Contusions, lacerations. We're waiting for pictures. Dislocated shoulder." The resident had to pitch his voice over the woman's hysterical screams.

"What's her name?"

"Kasumi Sato."

"Kasumi." Sakura leaned over until her face dominated the hysterical woman's vision. "Kasumi, you've to calm down. You have to let us help you."

"Aki! Aki's dead!"

"No, he's not." She didn't wince when the young woman grabbed her hand and squeezed, bone against bone. But she wanted to. "He's going up to surgery. We're taking care of him."

"He's hurt. He's hurt real bad!"

"Yeah, he's hurt, and we're going to take care of him. You have to help me out here, Kasumi. How much had he been drinking?"

"Just a couple beers." Tears leaked out of Kasumi's eyes, to mix with street grime and sweat. "Aki!"

"Just a couple? Try to remember. We need to know so we can treat him properly."

"Maybe six or seven, I don't know. Who was counting?"

Sakura didn't bother to sigh. "Drugs? Come on, Kasumi, try to remember."

"We share a couple of joints, just a couple. Aki!"

* * *

Through the glass panel of the door, Sasuke Uchiha watched what he thought of as a ballet. Motion, teamwork, costumes and light. And the strongest light, he decided, was on the delicate pinkette in the incredibly ugly green scrubs and clear plastic gown.

He couldn't see her eyes. The wide protective goggles covered them and half her face as well. Still, he knew what she looked like, Dr. Sakura Haruno, heiress, prodigy, daughter of a world renowned doctor and another prodigy heiress, a Haruno.

He'd seen Sakura's pictures in newspapers, in tabloid, on television, during her father's years of campaigning in other countries. He'd seen her photograph, crammed with other faces on the massive desk of her grandfather, Seiichi Haruno, builder of empires.

Though Sasuke considered himself to be a keen observer, he hadn't expected her to be so…slight, he decided. She looked as though she should be wearing gossamer and granting wishes, not encased in a blood-smeared tent and fighting to save lives.

She moved like a dancer, he mused. Her gestures filled with personal grace, effort and efficiency. Her hair, somewhere between the pastel shades of pink under the bright lights, reached just below her waist, with bangs illuminating both the sides of her face. And just then, she tied her hair in a bun, with various locks slipping through. For style, he wondered, or by default? It would be interesting to find out.

He stood where he was, hands comfortably in the pockets of his dark blue jacket, and watched her, watched everything. It was one of his finest skills, this watching. And he didn't mind waiting for whatever happened next.

* * *

Sakura noticed him—the face behind the glass. Dark ebony hair that fell to the collar of his blue jacket. Cool onyx eyes that rarely seemed to blink, and an unsmiling mouth.

He made a statement just by existing, but she didn't have time to wonder, or to give him more than a passing thought. But when she had both her patients stabilized, through the door, and on their way to treatment, he was still there. She had pull up short when he blocked her way.

"Dr. Haruno? Sakura Haruno."

He smirked now, just a quick, crooked lift of his lips. And she saw she'd been wrong. His eyes weren't cool, but smoky-worm, like his voice. She tried to keep her eyes from staring at his handsome features.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"That's the idea. I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

She took the hand automatically, had hers held by his. "Yes?"

"Hn." His smirk was back in place. "There goes my ego. I guess you don't have much time to read."

She was tired, and wanted five minutes to sit down and fuel up with coffee. And she wanted her hand back. "I'm sorry, Mr. Uchiha, I don't—" Even as she tugged her hand free, she placed the name. "Oh yes, Sasuke Uchiha, from Uchiha Corps. I've read your family name a countless times in the newspapers and on television."

"Business is doing a good living for me."

"I'm sure it is. I don't have time to discuss prestigious companies just now. So if you'll—"

"They're emerald green."

"Excuse me?" Her tone hinted that she thought he was losing his mind.

"Your eyes." He stayed steady and focused in what would have been a rude stare. In him it merely appeared a natural state. "I'd wondered if it was just a trick of the light. But they're not forest green, they're emerald green."

Prickles of irritation scraped at the back of her neck. "It says green on my driver's license, so it doesn't matter what the shade is. Now, as I said, I'm a little pressed for time."

"Isn't your shift over at two? It's nearly three."

The temperature dropped as she drew back—an automatic defense for a woman who, due to family, had lived most of her life in the spotlight. "Why would you know my schedule?"

Not just ice, he thought, impressed. Sharp, jagged ice. This pixie could grow fangs. They'd get along quite well, it seems.

"Aa. I take you weren't expecting me?"

"No, should I have been?" She glanced back at Kasumi who wheeled out.

"Doctor. Doctor. I want to see Aki! I have to see Aki!"

"Excuse me." She turned her back to the Uchiha and walked over to the crying woman.

All he heard was the tone, the way that frosty voice immediately warmed and soothed. The young woman on the gurney subsided into muffled sobs and nodded.

"Nice bedside manner, Doc," the Uchiha commented when she approached him again.

"You're saying I should have been expecting you this morning?"

"Your grandfather told me he'd set it up."

"Set it up?" She was tired, so she closed her eyes. "I need coffee," she muttered. "Come with me."

With a swing of her lab coat, she turned and marched down the hallway. She turned left, shoved through a door and into the lounge. The Uchiha looked everywhere, noting, filing in his mind the dull colors, the luxurious chairs, the polished lockers, the refrigerator, and the smell of coffee that didn't quite mask the underlying stench of hospital.

"Cozy."

"Do you want coffee?"

"Hn. Black will do"

She took a pot from the warmer, filled two insulated cups. And, because she knew just what the filth disguised as coffee tasted like, added a heap of sugar to her own, before handing Sasuke his own cup.

"Look, Mr. Uchiha."

"Sasuke."

"Look," she repeated, "I'm sorry you were misled. My grandfather is…well, he is what he is."

"He's the most incredible man I've ever met." It was true. The mere presence of Seiichi Haruno was enough to make you feel insecure about yourself. He was a man of great personality and mind, and knew the value of things that matter most.

She had to smile at that, and it warmed her eyes as he sat on the sofa beside her. "Yes, he's an incredible man. He is also set in his ways, in his methods, and in his goals. I'm sure you're a very nice person but I'm just not interested."

"Hn." He risked another swallow of coffee. "In what, exactly?"

"In being set up." She skimmed her long, slender, lavender painted fingertips through her hair. "Grandpa doesn't think that I give enough attention to my social life, but I give in the attention I believe it warrants. Dating just isn't high on my list now."

"Aa." Intrigued, the Uchiha lifted a brow and settled back comfortably in the corner of the couch. The shadows under her eyes nearly matched her colored-nail, and made her seem as delicate and appealing as spun glass. "Why?"

"Because I'm a second-year surgical resident and I have other priorities. And because," she added with a snap, "I don't choose to date men my grandfather has hand-selected for me. And you don't look like the type who needs a ninety-one-year-old man to set you up with women." She said eyeing him from head-to-toe.

"I'll take that as a complement," he gave her a dry smirk, and she noticed the dimple formed on his right cheek. "I wasn't planning to ask you out, but now I'm going to have to. Just to sooth my ego."

"You weren't—" She drew in a breath and struggled to adjust. Her brain was starting to shut down, she realized. The double shift was catching up with her. "What are you doing here, then?"

"Research." He smirked again, charmingly. "At least that's the plan. Uchiha Corps has got a plan of building a hospital, to keep growing the business in other sections, to gain profit. So, I need some hospital and medical data, some background, some atmosphere. Color and buzzwords and rhythm, that kind of thing. And then if I think the hospital kind of business will flourish well enough, I'd continue with its building. Seiichi said you'd help me out, let me hang out for a couple of weeks, play things off you, annoy you with questions and all." He waved his hand.

"I see." She let her head rest against the back of the couch, before closing her eyes. "Well, this is embarrassing."

"I think it's great. So, how about it? You want to go out with me, get some decent coffee, have sex, get married, have three kids and buy a big house and an ugly dog?"

She opened her eyes and nearly smiled again at his attempt of being a flirt. "No, thanks."

"Okay, you don't want the coffee. I'm not much flexible, but you can be an exception. But I still want sex before we get married. I'm firm on that."

She did smile finally before letting out a weary sigh. "Are you trying to make me feel better or more ridiculous?"

"Either way." He set the coffee down. "You're quite a beauty, Dr. Haruno. I'm telling you that so if I end up hitting on you, you won't think it's because I'm trying to score points with the old man."

Her smile remained in place, but sharpened like a scalpel. "Men who try to hit on me often end up requiring medical treatment. I'm telling you that in case you need to renew your insurance."

A challenge, huh? Well, Uchihas never back down from challenges. He huffed.

"Hn. We'll see about that. How about the research assistance? I observe in the E. R. a few weeks, and ask questions when it's convenient for you and the staff."

She wanted a pillow, a blanket and a nice, dark room to doze off. But this man is hell bent on not letting her rest.

"You're free to observe. Even if I objected, you could go over my head—which you already have, in an essence. My grandparents have a lot of influence with the administration of the hospital. Me not giving you permission hardly counts."

"If you don't want to co-operate, I can go to another hospital. There are plenty of them in Kyoto and Tokyo. But since your hospital is specifically famous and rigorous in its tasks, I thought it'd be perfect for my upcoming business plan."

Sakura could sense the sharp tone in his voice, although it was subtle enough to think as imagined. Realization striked upon her, as she comprehended the fact that, he was the victim of her tired bitchy state.

"Sorry, I'm being rude. I'm tired." She lifted her hands to rub at her temples and struggled to adjust her mood. It wasn't his fault he'd caught her at the end of a particularly hideous day. "I don't have any problem helping you with your research—as long as you don't get in my way or anyone else's in the E. R. I'll answer your questions when I've time, and instruct my staff to co-operate with you—when they have time."

The smirk was back on place. "I appreciate it. And if, after we're done, I ask you to dinner or buy you a small, tasteful gift to show that appreciation, are you going to hurt me?"

"I'll try to restrain myself. I'm on the graveyard shift for the next three weeks. No guarantee about your safety." She couldn't help but let a small teasing grin form on her face.

"No problem. I like the night. You seem to be quite exhausted," he murmured, surprised by the urge to force her to get some rest. She seemed very fragile. "Why don't I give you a lift home?"

"I have my car."

He angled his head, an eyebrow raised and a mischievous glint in his eyes. "How many people have you patched up who've fallen asleep behind the wheel?"

Oops, cat got her tongue. _Correction_- her _profession_ got her tongue. She gave him a slight glare.

"Good point. I'll sleep here."

"Suit yourself." He rose and looked down at her. Her eyes were heavy, nearly closed. The delicate shadows beneath them seemed to deepen as he watched. "Get some rest, Doc. I'll be back tomorrow."

He started for the door, then paused, and turned back. "One last point—I have full coverage on my medical insurance. Part of being a C.E.O. of a company."

* * *

He stepped in the hall, noting that for tonight, at least, the E.R. was quiet at 3:00 am. He headed out, filing away the position of the admitting desk, the number of computers, and the sound his own sneakers made on the tiles of the floor.

The wind slapped gently at his face when he stepped outside. His ebony hair blew into his eyes as he took keys out of his pocket.

One other point, Dr. Dish, he mused. A man would have to be an idiot not to hit on you. And Fugaku Uchiha's son was no idiot.

He climbed into his black Lamborghini, the seat already adjusted to accommodate his long legs as best it could. He turned the key and smirked at the purr. He was a man who loved well-tuned engine.

And for all her resemblance to a fairy princess, the Uchiha had already decided that Sakura Haruno was a well-tuned engine.

He flipped on the CD player, and hummed along with the metal song. And, driving away, he began to plot in a way that would have made even Seiichi Haruno proud.

* * *

**Yo guys~**

**I'm working on next chapter of this fic right now. As some of you had doubt about Grandpa's view of story, please let me _assure_ you that it isn't like that. Seiichi Haruno was just for the Prologue part, though he _is_ playing a main part in the fic. There will be some chapters (one or two, maybe three at the _most_) in his P.O.V. Not all. So don't fear, my lovely readers. Most of the chapters will be from Sakura's point of view, I think. And yes, Madara and Seiichi,_ both_ are playing _matchmakers_ for their _toddler_ grandchildren XD**

**One more thing- I'm going to _try_ to wrap up this fic by Christmas, at the most by New Year. That's when the fic will have it's climax ^_^ But I'm not confident that I'll finish it by that deadline...hehe XP**

**As you've been warned, Sasuke is/can be a bit of OOC. So please take that into consideration while reading the fic. I'm sorry in advance if you think that Sasuke's character is not fitting or too much OOC.**

**I was ecstatic when I read the reviews. Nothing could make me more happy. So, now, you know what to do, right? I won't threaten or something like that. Someone named "Not Important" said that my Authors Note are stupid In Quiescence, so I apologize if anyone else feels that way too. I didn't realize that my A/Ns were stupid... :(**

**I'd just like you all to know that, reviews are a great deal for authors. I'm not saying that all they want are reviews, but they are a major part of encouraging an author. The author puts a great deal of effort to present you with some reading chapters, and at the least, please at least appreciate it by leaving some reviews. I'm not talking about me, but _all_ the authors.**

**If I've offended anyone of you, I apologize for it. I might sound rude, but what I said was the truth. Okay, so anyways, I might post a one-shot soon, related to my new personal life experience. Watch out for it, alright? Please, don't get upset with me for any reason, and forgive me if I've misbehaved in any kind ^_^**

**So REVIEW, my lovelies!**

**~azura14**


	3. Chapter 2

Anime/Manga » Naruto » **Eau De Nil**

Author: Lilac Queen

Rated: M - English - Romance/Drama - Reviews: 142 - Published: 04-20-12 - Updated: 06-29-12

id:8041906

_**Thanks to the lovely readers who reviewed:**_

_**-J. Proudmoore (I'm extremely sorry! I'd added your name in last chapter but it didn't appear there. Sorry!)**_

_**-SakuraluvSasuke0718**_

_**-anon**_

_**-Life'sNotPerfect**_

_**-ILoveSxS**_

_**-UchihaYukiLuna (Thanks for defending my Authors Note :D)**_

_**-SapphireRivulet (HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN!)**_

_**- Fist. Of. Fire**_

_**-blackdiamond jester**_

_**-Katkato24**_

_**-SasuSaku Forever and Ever (Don't mind it at all. I understand your problems ;) So don't feel guilty about not being able to beta this fic :D)**_

_**-LoremasterLia (Thanks for backing up my A/Ns. Thanks for the compliment too :D)**_

_**-black-red-rose-girl**_

_**-xxRaianx**_

_**-xXNinjaXGalaxyXx**_

_**-Sakura Haruno ROCKS17[(Haha! Really now? You want to marry this fic? Well, then I will think about it ;)]**_

_**-xXxtellmewhyxXx**_

_**-Tu Amur**_

_**-HollowRangiku (Thanks for the compliment! I'm glad you think it's one of the best ^_^)**_

_**-Kami- Hime**_

_**-DarkBlueLynx**_

_**-andychan**_

_**-Yuki- Hime 2097**_

_**-Sweet. Crazy- DramaQueen (Thanks! Well, we aren't much lucky to get Gramps like Seiichi ;) Though we could always wish… :P )**_

_**-Hotaru Himura**_

_**-KiiroIka**_

_**-cat in dreamland**_

_**-Sam- AKA- SakuxSasuLover**_

_**-xxxemiko. itooshixxx**_

_**-TigerLilyette**_

_**-Mystic Sorrow**_

**ATTENTION: I'm going to change my pen name from "azura14" to "Lilac Queen". Keep that in mind! Don't forget! And please read the A/N at the end of the chapter. It's very much important!**

**Beta-read By: Kanryu (She's going to beta this fic from now on. Go check out her fics! They are **_**way**_** better than mine!)**

**READ THIS PLEASE!**

Sanjo Festival Info:

Date: Third week of May- mainly on Friday and Saturday.  
Place: Asakusa Jinja Shrine, Asakusa, Tokyo

Sanja Festival is one of the three biggest festivals in Tokyo, along with Kanda Festival and Sanno Festival. It became very popular during the historically significant Edo Era (1603-1868), and still today it features the parading of more than a hundred 'mikoshi' (portable shrines) carried aloft by local residents in and around the crowded streets near Sensou-ji temple.

_It is so rare...to find a complete person, with a soul, a heart and an imagination; so rare for characters as ardent and restless as ours to meet and to be matched together, that _

_I hardly know how to tell you what happiness it gives me to know you. _

—_Hector Berlioz_

It was ten in the morning when Sakura unlocked the door to her house. A thin, icy rain was falling, hurrying her inside to shiver in the warmth.

She didn't bother to call out. She knew her housemate, Ino Yamanaka, would be out, wheeling some real estate deal. Ino was her cousin from her mother's side. And her third housemate, sister of Ino Yamanaka, Sayuri Yamanaka, her other cousin, had moved out months before, when she married Shiniya Domyouji.

Sakura still missed her. The three of them had roomed together for years and had all but grown up together before that. They'd been a trio from college campus to apartments to the houses Ino had begun to acquire.

Knowing Sayuri was wildly happy with everything was what she wanted, yet Sakura still caught herself glancing up those stairs off the foyer, expecting to see Sayuri come flying down them.

Sakura draped her coat over the newel post. She had the entire afternoon free, she realized, and there were dozens of things she could catch up on. Including a long, hot bubble bath. But that was going to be her second order of business, she decided. Food was first.

She headed back to the kitchen, rubbing at the ache she'd worked into her neck by spending four hours sleeping on the lounge sofa instead of getting into one of the cots.

She'd get one of the physical therapists to give her a neck-and-shoulder-massage before she started her next shift.

She smelled the roses before she saw them. There must have been three dozen, pale as snow, long stems tucked into a gorgeous crystal vase, then spearing up to end in tightly curled buds.

One of Ino's men, she assumed, and indulged herself by sniffling, then sighing over the mass of blossoms. Her romantic heart had a weakness for roses and for foolishly extravagant gestures.

She crossed over to the refrigerator with little hope. Since Sayuri had moved out, the pickings were invariably slim. They'd often said Ino never ate, Sayuri always ate, and Sakura herself ate only when food was shoved in front of her.

Without much enthusiasm, she pulled out a carton of yogurt, checked the expiration date on the bottom. _Well, what was a week when it came to curdled milk, anyway?_ She decided, and pried off the lid. She closed the door, and then tugged the note attached to it down to read while she ate.

_Sak, approval on the roses. What other secrets are you keeping from me? Will interrogate you later. Messages for you on the machine. Gramps Seiichi. Don't ask me. And some sexy voiced man named Sasuke. Flower guy? Hmm. Well, as a doctor you'd know Sasuke's good for you. Back by six. Maybe._

—_Ino _

Frowning, Sakura read the note again, then glanced at the flowers. She stared at the little envelop back among the stems. She plucked it off the clear plastic holder, tapped it thoughtfully against her palm. Then, with a shrug, she tore it open.

_They looked like your style._

_Thanks in advance for the help._

—_Sasuke _

"Oh." She couldn't quite suppress the giddy little thrill as she looked at the roses.

"Mine," she murmured and leaned over, inhaling deeply. Then she caught herself and stepped back. Three dozen long-stemmed white roses was definitely an overstatement. A terrific one, but nonetheless…

She was going to have to be more direct in discouraging Sasuke Uchiha. _Grandpa_, she mused, _just what are you up to and what have you done?_

She turned to the answering machine, punched for messages, and had to grin as Seiichi's voice boomed out.

"_Hate these damn things. Nobody talks to anybody, just rattles away to machines. Why aren't you girls ever home? Sak, I've a young friend who needs a bit of help. He's a businessman, spins a good company under his control. But then, he's an Uchiha, so what would you expect? Does well with ordering people and gaining profits. You'll give him a hand, darling, won't you? A favor to your old grandpa. He's a nice boy. His mother went to college with yours, so he's not some strange man off the street. Ino, I spoke with your father. He said you're buying another house. That's a lass. And would it hurt either of you to call your grandmother now and again? She worries."_

Sakura chuckled and combed her fingers through her hair. A typical Seiichi Haruno message. But it seemed harmless enough. The son of a friend of her mother's. All right, then, there seems to be no plot or scheme behind it. Just a favor, an easily granted one.

Satisfied, Sakura picked up her yogurt again, got out a spoon, then hit the button for Sasuke's message.

"_Sakura."_

She paused, with a spoon nearly to her lips. There was something about the way the man said her name, she thought. Using the romantic whole of it, rather than the quick and easy Haruno. Were they on first name basis already?

"_Hn. It's Sasuke Uchiha. I hope you got some sleep. And I hope you like white roses. I was thinking, that I'd appreciate an hour, anytime today. I'd offer to buy you lunch or dinner, but I don't want to put you back up again. I have to run a couple things by you—hospital history and all. If you can manage it, give me a call. I'm planning on being in all day. I'll see you tonight."_

She didn't bother to note down the number. She'd remember. Thoughtfully, she spooned up yogurt. It was a reasonable request, she supposed. There had been nothing flirtatious in the content or the tone. He seemed emotionless enough. Laughing at herself, she scooped up another spoonful. Just listen to yourself, analyzing every nuance. It was exactly what had caused her such embarrassment the night before.

The man was a professional, and so was she. She could certainly give him an hour—if for no other reason than to secretly apologize to him, and to her grandfather, for being so suspicious.

She picked up the phone and punched in his number.

Sasuke was working in his study, since he brought his work home today. His new acquaintance could accept his offer for company and he might not be able to recuperate if he's in the office. So, he had his work files brought here. As he was contemplating his new plans for the hospital, his cell rang. He picked it up and answered at the third ring. A smirk formed on his lips at the familiar number.

"_Uchiha. Hello, it's Sakura Haruno. Thank you for the roses, they're lovely."_

"Hn, good. Did they work?"

"_Work?"_

"Did they soften you up enough for you to give me an hour?"

"_No. But the message I got from my grandfather did. I didn't realize our mothers went to college together." _

"A couple semesters, I'm told. Mine went to interior designing, and yours, apparently, went on a variety of things. My mother says that Kasumi Haruno was interested in everything"

"_And still is. I can meet you at two. Konoha Downtown will be best. I've some shopping to care of."_

_Two_, Sasuke mused. _After lunch, before dinner. Clever woman_. "Two's fine. How about meeting me at the Sapphire Rivulet's Hotel? They serve a pretty great tea."

"_Yes, I know."_ He guessed the thought of rich, creamy pastries must have been tempting for her. _"Fine. Two o'clock, in the main lobby."_

Sakura was exactly on time, a habit her cousin Sayuri called her most irritating. She'd taken that long, hot bubble bath, which had done wonders for the stiffness in her neck. She'd had researched a bit about Sasuke Uchiha, just 'cause she wanted to familiarize more with his style of work before the meeting.

She would have given precisely the same review and thought with a patient's history before treatment, or an acquaintance's personality before buying a gift. She was a thorough and meticulous woman, one who had graduated from medical school years before the norm and was now the youngest surgical resident to ever serve on the staff of Konoha Leaf Memorial.

She'd worked for it, and she knew she'd earned it. There was no discounting the advantages she'd grown up with. Her family was loving, supportive, and generous. They had backed her in every decision she made along the way. She also understood that wealth, the kind Harunos could claim, smoothed many bumps in many roads.

But it was the love of medicine, the mystery, the art, the science, of it that had sealed her destiny.

She wandered through the hotel lobby, appreciating the grandeur, the grace of the ornate coffered ceiling, the huge urns filled with towering and exotic flowers, the marble and the gilt. Just the kind of thing you'd expect for the Uchihas to have. After the research, she'd found out that this beautiful hotel is owned by the Uchihas themselves. Judging by the distinctive name, she had it confirmed. Sapphire Rivulet. Gracious and elegant. Not to mention the cozy atmosphere.

Sasuke was waiting for the elevator to reach the lobby, the rendezvous point with a certain pink-haired woman. His eyes caught the woman's presence he was anticipating. And she looked, Sasuke thought as he stepped off the elevator and saw her, like a rich man's college-age daughter come to town.

She'd changed into dark blue skinny jeans and a white floral chiffon top accompanied with Lanvin multi-strap light pink silk satin and gros grai bow sandals. She had a silver golden handbag draped on her forearm and a thin silver watch with diamonds embedded in it resting on her right wrist and in her left hand, there was a diamond bracelet. And when his gaze traveled upwards, his entire demeanor froze. Her pastel pink-colored hairs were styled in waves with bangs freed on her forehead, and an apricot colored flowered headband was decorated within them. Her pale face was free of make-up, save for the pale pink lip gloss on those heavenly soft and supple kissable lips and some black eyeliner on those stunning emerald eyes.

She looked absolutely _breathtaking_. It took every ounce of his Uchiha resistance to restrain himself from ravishing her right then and there. He was simply _smitten_ by her appearance. She looked alert, refreshed, and not nearly as fragile as she had the night before. Her aura emitted a rejuvenating feeling which he could sense even from the far off distance. But no matter how sexy she looked, her naïve and innocent attitude still remained. He should have expected at least this much from her. A Haruno is always prepared for a paparazzi appearance.

He took a deep breath and braced himself for encountering her statement-making presence whilst glaring at the men who were staring at her with lusty eyes. His jaw clenched at any one of them even _trying _to make a move towards her. That man would not see sunlight ever again, he'd make sure of that. He growled at a few men in his way, who were obviously busy staring at the pink-haired goddess before them. The men immediately scattered, sensing the strong murderous aura coming from the ebony-haired man.

Sakura looked around, searching for the Uchiha who was going to share his company with her. After a bit of observation, she found him making his way to her from the elevator. For some reason, his jaw was hard set and he seemed to be glaring. She assumed he was just in a bad mood, but that didn't spoil his good looks even a bit. Of course, Uchihas were known to be so handsome that one would prefer to go through hell for attaining those features.

He was dressed in black jeans and a black and white checkered shirt adjunct with a dark grey sweater, along with his black and grey Nikes. He adorned a black Rolex watch on his right wrist. And his disheveled hair, with some of his ebony bangs that hung on his forehead loosely, were just adding to his sexy demeanor.

He practically radiated an egocentric and conceited aura. She had no doubt that he had a pompous attitude as well as a short temper, too. After all, all Uchiha men were known to have it, or else they wouldn't be rightfully fit to be called an Uchiha. One more attribute of theirs was the player's stance, though she had qualms that the rumored stance of theirs is not true. It's just that they are very popular with women, which led for false anecdotes. She shook her head, as if to rid her head of the thoughts currently occupying her mind, and concentrated on the approaching Uchiha.

"You're prompt," he said as he walked up to where she stood.

"Yes, an annoying habit of mine."

"I like prompt women." He took her arm and turned her towards the elevators. "Wasting time is not appealing for Uchiha men." He used a small key to access a floor, then turned to smirk at her as the doors slid shut. "You look great, a striking beauty. Got some rest, I'd say."

She gave him a polite smile in return, with a faint blush on her rosy cheeks, which had his heart beating a mile for each second. "Thank you, yes. You look quite handsome yourself. Where are we going?"

"Up to my suite."

Her eyes deepened, her lids lowered, her lips were set in a straight line and her thin eyebrows furrowed, as if she was intensely thinking about something. He didn't doubt that she was contemplating whether to smash him and escape or to just go with him. Suspicious, as he expected. Seeing her bewilderment, he had to chuckle.

"Sakura, you really are so trusting and naïve. People will take advantage. Relax," he added before she could speak. "I've ordered tea. We'll convey things in the suite. It's more convenient for both of us to discuss there and avoid interruptions from hovering waiters and meddling crowd or fans. No hidden agenda. I'm not going to confine you and have my way." _Though I'd love to if you allowed_, he added mentally.

"All right, since I happen to be very hungry. I didn't think of you as that kind of a man. I know you must love women, but I'm also sure you must be respectful towards their wishes, right?" He didn't miss the deadly threat hidden beneath the polite tone. Hn, she's one with a small patience for pointless things. Always straight with things, he guessed. "Anyway, you live here? I thought you lived in the Uchiha mansion." So she had done some research about him, huh? Just like he estimated, precise and thorough.

"I do." He took her arm again, to lead her off the elevator. "But sometimes I live here. The press figures it's an eccentricity, the Uchiha living in a hotel. It works well for me, better to avoid the crowd and some fangirls. Since it's my hotel, it's pretty much like my own house, with a high class apartment, daily maid service, room service, and a really quick place to crash when tired. You've got a great smile. Why are you finally giving it to me?" _I was waiting for it_, he thought inwardly.

"My parents essentially lived in a hotel until after I was born. And they often still do. I'd live in one, too, if I could get away with it without letting Grandpa know about it." She gave a cheeky grin to him with a wink. "I don't consider the choice the least eccentric."

"Right, I'd forgotten. The Harunos love traveling and have habituated with almost all the well-known places, and your uncle, Jun Haruno, has almost his business spread all over the places. Casinos. Vegas, Atlantic City, New Orleans, Europe. Your family's cost me some loss—indirectly."

"There's nothing we enjoy more." She waited for him to unlock one of a pair of wide double doors, and then walked into the spacious and smartly appointed parlor. She noted the sleek black laptop, with a full-size monitor attached, on the end of the walnut dining room table. There were some files scattered around—what she thought as—a study table. There were stacks of books, papers, coffee cups littered around.

"I'd say you bring your work here from office. This would be a very quiet and convenient place to work."

"Hn, it does the job for now. Occasionally I get an itch to build a mansion of my own out of town, to escape the never ending fans. It usually passes, but I expect it's going to stick one of these days. Can't live with parents forever."

"If it does stay, you should call my cousin, Ino Yamanaka. She's an expert on real estate."

"Aa. The Flower Girl."

Sakura angled her head. "Yes, the press dubbed her that when she had excelled in her flower-arrangement course. She thought it was amusing. Even at seven, Ino had a well-developed sense of the ridiculous."

"Would have been a kick growing with media surrounding all the time. No one knows better than me. All cousins are excelled in some concept. One of them just had a big, splashy wedding last spring."

"That'd be Sayuri. Are we here to discuss my family or your research?"

"Hn. Just making small talk." _Prickly_, he thought. _Protective_. "Seiichi likes to brag. I've heard enough about his kids and grandkids that I feel as though I know them. Bragged about you for an hour, at the very least. He's very proud of you." He said with amusement lacing his tone, remembering his meeting with Seiichi Haruno.

"I know." Sakura's eyes softened again. "I tend to be defensive about my family. Another habit."

"That's a mutual trait with Uchihas," he told her with a smirk. The bell ranged and he excused himself to open the door, not before telling her to make herself comfortable.

She decided the efficient place to sit was at the dining room table, at the opposite end from his workstation. She smiled at the room-service waiter, listening to Sasuke giving him some instructions. "Champagne?"

"No." He noticed the brief dislike in her voice.

"Just covering the bases," he said while rolling the cart to her. "Dig in." He gestured over the plates of sandwiches, scones, and pastries. "You said you were hungry."

"And you said you wanted to discuss the hospital history and stuff with me." She picked up the teapot, and poured two cups. After she was done pouring—which was in an elegant way, of course—she handed a cup to Sasuke, their fingers brushing briefly against each others'. Sasuke felt a jolt of current at the smooth silky touch of her pale and slender fingers against his. Attractive in every aspect, indeed.

He toned down the running surge in his body on the thought of ravishing the beauty before him. Her delicate figure was something which he feared of harming, and that's why he was able to resist. He wouldn't want her to break her, he was sure.

"I was thinking if there should be a psycho ward included," he began with his eyes staring at her accusingly in a teasing manner.

"Psycho, as in?" She asked him, confused.

"Some psychopathic doctors, I mean- who go berserk randomly. Should take precautions."

"Lovely. Are you suggesting someone like me?" She caught on his former look. "Woman like me who work three days shift without a break?"

"No. You're a stunner, to be exact."

"Really now?"

"Yeah. I figured you don't see any good female psychopaths today."

"And what makes you think, may I ask, that males are an exception on following the psycho path?" Defensive much?

"Who said about them being an exception?" He asked with widening his eyes a bit, to prove his innocence on that matter. The pinkette wasn't fooled.

"Whatever," she huffed and puffed her cheeks haughtily at him. He had to chuckle at that. She looked beyond cute, though she passed that mark _way_ beforehand.

"Didn't know that Dr. Haruno was childish," he chided.

"Am I?" A frown appeared on her face, her lips dangerously close to forming a pout.

"Absolutely. You've got the looks—not just the beauty. I mean the air of fragility, the delicate bones. The grace and the efficiency, and a deadly glare that can scare even the most powerful of men," he said, his onyx eyes narrowed and intensely focused on Sakura's face. "I couldn't find a better prototype."

On one hand, he insulted her strength, and on the other hand, he complimented her features. She decided to be amused rather than insulted. "For an idol psychopath?"

"Yeah." He smirked dryly, and his eyes went from cool to warm smoke. "Do you mind?"

"I think I'm oddly flattered. So, if there were a film made out of this—whatever it is, the villain, that would be me, is a doctor woman, who heals with one hand and kills with the other." Her smile was a deadly one. He could practically feel the coldness.

"There you go. You're quick." He slid forward a bit in his chair. "She'd be absolutely in control, knowing exactly what she's doing and rather enjoying it. The power of healing, the thrill of destroying. Of course, she'd be insane, but that's a different level. And she wouldn't be a genius like you."

"I'm not a genius. I'm just a good student."

"Sakura, you were in med school at Harvard years before you were old enough to drink; in most states, you are a genius. A Haruno prodigy, nothing less to be expected. So, there's still male territory in the world, right? The boys' club. Then there's the God complex that you possess. That arrogance and ego that comes from having your hands inside the human body."

"Arrogance and ego?"

"You've got them. I could see it when I watched you work on those kids yesterday. You snap out an order, it never occurs to you that it won't be obeyed—immediately obeyed." He didn't notice that he was speaking more than he normally would. "You stride from one room to next, and people come to attention. You don't notice, because you're used to it. You expect it. You hold the expectations of absolute respect and obedience, that confidence in yourself. You have much rage and frustration, Sakura?" He didn't detect that he was already out of main business line.

Good Lord, he moved fast. "Now, or in general?"

His face practically beamed at her with a teasing grin. "I really like your voice. High-class, frosty. If a character were to be based off on you, she'd have to handle both the subtle and overt sexual harassments and advances on the job. I figure she would mainly be mutilating men 'cause she finds them inferior, irritating, obstructive and obnoxious." He was, of course, defining the pinkette's personality, indirectly referring her to a fictional character.

Her smile bloomed again, coolly amused by his interpretations on her, for she was no idiot to catch them late. "I'm beginning to like her."

"That's good. I figured one day she'd finally snap the connection she has on her humanity and turn to a full-on raging psychopath."

Sakura decided it was more productive to be amused and intrigued than to be annoyed. "Well. The pressure is outrageous. A number of doctors wash out simply because they can't handle hospital work, the vicious hours, and the miserable bureaucracy. Untimely emergencies, budget cuts, interrupted personal lives. Not many people enjoy this kind of schedule, you know." He immediately sensed the defensive tone.

"Keep going." He rather enjoyed her flushed face when she was angry.

The hour had run to ninety minutes before she remembered to look at her watch. "I'm running behind. I've to go, if I'm going to finish my Sanja Festival shopping before my shift."

"Finish? It's the first week of May, and the festival doesn't start till the weekend of the third week." His tone hinted absurdness.

"I'm an obsessive overachiever." She rose and got her handbag, removing a red jacket out of it.

"I'll go with you." He said it even before he could think of it.

"Shopping?" She was bewildered. Didn't men think of this activity as boring and pointless?

He was up; helping her into her red jacket before she could do it herself. And he took the opportunity to sniff her hair and catch the fruity scent of her Garnier shampoo, and rolled his eyes in approval over the top of her head—which barely reached his chest; she wouldn't know the difference. "I've excellent buying taste. And I can pick your brain some more while we're at it. Then I can run over to the hospital with you."

She could feel the brush of his ebony locks on her neck as he helped her, but decided to ignore the tingling sensation.

"Another obsessive overachiever," she commented.

"That I am. I'd be glad to see the set-up of Konoha Leaf. And maybe you would get to know me better and vice versa. Don't you agree?" His baritone way of speaking was enough for intensifying the hidden meaning.

Sakura cocked her head. She knew a line when she heard one, however cleverly it was delivered. "Rough, tough and cynical. I'd undoubtedly enjoy trying to kill you whilst walking. I'm still on the Graveyard shift after all."

"That's what I thought." He gave her a smile, albeit a subtle one, and slipped his hand down to hers, linked their fingers—sighing softly at their soft and tantalizing feeling against his—and pulled her out the door.

**Hey guys~ The outfits that I've written for Sasuke and Sakura, you can find them on my Flickr account. Please DO check the outfits as it will give you an idea about why both of them were slobbering over each other ;) There's a link to my flickr account in my profile, at the top. Open the set titled "END 2 Outfits"**

**Sorry it took this long to update! I was sick with high fever and weak eyesight -_-" Well, now I updated! And thank you so much for the reviews you gave. I was crying happy tears, really! 31 reviews is a big deal for me! WHO LOVES ASHER BOOK? MEEEE! For me, he's the second closest guy resembling Sasuke. Aren't I lucky? ;)**

**So, um, … gimme 50 reviews for this chapter? NOOO! JUST KIDDING! PUT THE KNIVES DOWN! DON'T KILL ME! AAAAHHH! Though, I won't mind getting 50 reviews (PUT THE FORKS DOWN!). But I don't think I'll get that much ^_^ I know I'm not capable enough to expect them. But one can dream, right?Cough-wheez-cough**

**Also, I'VE POSTED MY THIRD ONE-SHOT! BOOYAH! Go check it out! It's titled "Letter's Between Uchiha and Soon To Be Uchiha". I tried my luck in crack. It's a Giftfic for SapphireRivulet as her birthday present ^_^ Wait o.0 Do you know that I've posted my second one-shot titled "Lady Doc"? Well, haha, I guess not ;) Then check it out!**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW BOTH OF THEM!**

**Also, now, I wanted to tell you a bad news, but I'll delay it to the next chapter. It's concerning this fic, alright. Now please don't leave without a review. Leave one as a token of appreciation for updating even in my sick state. And sorry for the long Authors Note!**

**So REVIEW, my lovelies!**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Thanks to love readers who reviewed: **_

_**-Life'sNotPerfect**_

_**-Tu Amor**_

_**-xXxtellmewhyxXx**_

_**-angrypixels**_

_**-andy-chan24**_

_**-ILoveSxS**_

_**-anon**_

_**-Sakura Haruno ROCKS17**_

_**-anon**_

_**-Fist. Of. Fire.**_

_**-DarkBlueLynx**_

_**-SapphireRivulet**_

_**-SakuraluvSasuke0718**_

_**-slowrabbits (Sure! I have a lot of bffs! You are welcome to be one of them ;D)**_

_**-Katkat024**_

_**-SweetAnonymous**_

_**-SasuSaku Forever and Ever**_

_**-Sam-AKA-SasuxSakuLover**_

_**-blackdiamond jester**_

_**-MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA **_

_**-xXNinjaxGalaxyXx**_

_**-UchihaYukiLuna**_

_**-Minami-to-yuri no hana**_

_**-Azure Tsubasa**_

_**-silver roses98**_

_**-Mystic Sorrow**_

* * *

**Beta-read By: Kanryu (She's a life-saver. Edited the chapter in less than 12 hours! My Life-Buddy! Kanryu-chan, thanks for keeping up with my selfish demands and correcting my many typos and mistakes!)**_**  
**_

* * *

_"I've never been jealous before I met you, it burns, love. Like silver through my veins. Some nights, watching you with other men on your jobs, I think it will drive me mad."  
― Jeaniene Frost, __ At Grave's End _

* * *

"So when am I going to meet him?"

Because she was cutting wrapping paper with a surgeon's precision, Sakura didn't glance up, acting clueless to the seemingly innocent question. "Who?"

Ino picked up a silver bow from the color-coordinated piles the roseate had stacked on the dining room table.

"The guy who's good for you." Ino briefly considered hauling out some of her own gifts and getting to work on them. But it was only the Sunday after the Thanksgiving, and she was feeling exceptionally lazy.

"Good for me?" Sakura laid the shirt box on the paper, neatly folded the edge of the wrap under, and then brought the sides up to overlap exactly one inch.

"Flower guy." Ino yawned, and sipped her coffee. "You know, good-looking and rich enough to stand beside you and your tedious profession."

"Uchiha?" After applying the tape, Sakura began to fold the first end. "You want to meet him?"

"Well, you have been seeing him for nearly five months now and I haven't got a peek."

"I'm not seeing him." Sakura turned the box around to deal with the other end. "I'm just helping him with some research."

_Yeah right, the research that is taking five months long and still hasn't finished._

Ino sat back in her chair. She adored Sakura, her innate tidiness of habit and mind, her generosity of self, her quiet humor, her unshakable loyalty—and her amazing lack of self-awareness. "He's very attractive."

"I wasn't going to disagree." After a brief debate, Sakura decided on the red ribbon and began to calculate the proper length.

"So you're not interested in him on a personal, man-woman type level?"

"I haven't thought about it."

"Sak."

With an impatient sigh, Sakura set the ribbon aside. "I'm not interested in being interested. And you're beginning to sound just like the Haruno."

Ino grinned, blue eyes dancing. "Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"You know very well how Grandpa would like nothing better than to see all of us married and raising a dozen children. He thought he was sly at Thanksgiving dinner, all those questions about what boys we might be seeing. Boys!" She rolled her eyes, then gave up and laughed. "He'll never change."

"Who'd want him to? He was a little more specific with you. 'Ah, Saki love, how are you getting on with my young businessman friend? A fine young boy that Sasuke, clever brain. And the Uchihas know the value of family.'"

The roseate shook her head and neatly tied the ribbon over the box. "He's obviously fond of Sasuke."

"He set you up."

"No, that was my first reaction, but I realized I'd misjudged the situation. It's harmless."

Ino opened her mouth, and then closed it with a snap. "Okay, if that's the way you want to look at it. You ask me, he'd have pinned you to the wall, if Sayuri and Shiniya hadn't announced that they were expecting. Then he was too busy wiping his eyes, making toasts, slapping poor Shiniya on the back and beaming to remember his plots. Make a family."

Sakura picked up a huge red bow and sighed. "We're going to be aunties. Sayuri looked so happy, didn't she? I guess I'm glad that Grandpa set her up with Shiniya, but that's a no-no for me."

"Yeah." Feeling a bit misty herself, the blonde sniffed. "And a year ago, she was telling herself—and us—that she wasn't the least bit interested in a relationship. Just like you're telling me you're not right now."

"For heaven's sake—"

"Door." Ino bounced up, grinning. "Finish off that patient, Doc. I'll get it."

_Doesn't have a clue what's going on_, Ino decided as she made her way through the house. The woman could cut open and sew up people from morning to night, list every bone in the body in alphabetical order, diagnose a multitude of diseases, conditions and traumas, but she didn't know when she was becoming involved in a relationship.

Ino opened the door and saw the other half of that relationship holding a glossy white bakery box. The handsome man wore black jeans with checkered collar shirt and sleeves folded till the elbows. His hair stood upward at the back, defying the gravity. She inwardly giggled at their chicken-ass shape.

"Doughnuts or Danishes?" she demanded.

"Both."

"Well, come right on in."

Sasuke stepped inside, studying with interest the curvy woman with long wavy blonde hair, eyes the color of the ocean and skin as pure as cream.

"Sasuke Uchiha, nice to meet you." Ino smiled and held out a hand that glittered with rings. "I recognized you."

"Hn. Ino Yamanaka." Sasuke took the long, narrow hand in his, inwardly comparing to the small frail hand of his favorite pink-haired female. "I recognized you."

"Isn't that fun? I like you already. Any man who shows up at the door at eleven o'clock on a Sunday morning with baked goods instantly becomes my friend."

"How do you feel about Bavarian cream with chocolate frosting?"

"My _best_ friend. Gimme." She snatched the box out of his hand. "Take off your coat, stay awhile. I think I can find some coffee to go with these." Wisely, Sasuke decided to not comment about his dislike for sweet things. Wouldn't want to get on the bad side of the blonde.

"Hn. That was the plan. I thought if Dr. Dish was—" He broke off, grimaced. "Shit."

"Dr. Dish?" Ino's eyes danced in delight. "I like it. And since you brought me a few million calories, it can be our little secret."

"I'd appreciate it." He laid his coat over the newel post. "Is she around?"

Ino didn't need any clarification on who he was asking about. "She's operating in the dining room. This way."

"Nice house," he commented as they started down the hall. An Uchiha knows to appreciate the real talent.

"It's my favorite. That's why we live here."

"Hn. You like to buy houses." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Buy, sell, rehab, restore. You like to do business."

"Hn." They moved through a room with cozy sofas, a small stone fireplace. A large flute-edged bowl in bleeding blues and greens caught his eyes, stopping to take a closer work.

"My mother's work."

"Hn. She's a brilliant artist and a dynamic woman, Seiichi says."

"I really like you."

"I did a report on Daichi Haruno when I was in high school." He flashed a smirk. "I aced it."

"My uncle always had a strong stand on education. He'll be very pleased." And because she was Ino, she took Sasuke's hand and led him into the dining room.

He took in the appearance of the roseate. She was dressed in dark blue jeans capris with pale green top with exquisite designs that adorned three-fourth sleeves. He always loved that fact about her. She never wore revealing clothes. Always covered every part of her body except her palms and toes. She always wore loose clothes, in which she can move comfortably. Her pink silky mane were kept lose and untied. He desired to run his fingers through them, feel their softness.

"Look who's come bearing gifts," Ino announced.

Sakura glanced up. The scissors she had in her hand snapped closed. "Oh."

The little lurch in her stomach surprised her, as did the quick urge to fuss with her hair. "Hello, Sasuke."

"He brought us pastries, so I've decided I'm in love with him. I'll get some coffee, put these on a plate. Don't let him go away, Sak. I think I might want to keep him." Ino winked at Sasuke and carried the box out into the kitchen.

"Actually, I think I might be in love with your cousin, too." Without waiting for the invitation, he pulled out a chair and sat beside the roseate.

"Well, that was quick."

Was there a faint edge of irritation in her voice, he wondered. He smirked at the thought of her being jealous.

"Don't you believe in love at first sight, Doc?"

"No." That was a total lie. She believed in all manner of foolish things, when it comes to the heart. Heck, she even believed in fairy tales. "Why did you bring us pastries?"

"You don't eat unless someone supplies it." Idly, he picked up a blue bow and studied it. "And it's my small way of thanking you for the time you have been giving me."

"It's very nice of you." When he set the bow down in the pile of gold, she automatically removed it and set it in its proper place. "And unnecessary. It hasn't been any trouble."

His lips twitched. Deliberately now, he picked up a red bow. "Trouble or not, it's your time, and you've been a lot of help." He set red on green.

"Is the research going well?" She shifted the bow.

He smirked at her perfectionist nature, as she arranged the bows he dislocated, by a millimeter nonetheless.

"Well enough."

He watched as Ino came back in with a tray holding a coffeepot, cups and a dish piled with his pastries. He signaled her by wiggling his eyebrows, then moved silver ribbon onto the red.

Ino tucked her tongue in her cheek as her cousin meticulously realigned ribbon. "I hope you don't mind, but I've already culled out my share to take upstairs. I've got a few calls to make. Drop by anytime, Sasuke. Bring chocolate. Sak loves them."

She gave him a thumbs-up sign behind Sakura's back and sailed out, just when the roseate turned around to glare at her.

"Want me to help?"

"No, I have a system."

"No kidding." He poured the coffee for himself and put some glossy culler on a plate for his company.

"How was your Thanksgiving?"

"Noisy, confusing, greedy. Wonderful. Yours?"

"It'd have been plain if it weren't for my mother's cheerful nature."

He watched her thumb slide over the paper, form an edge as straight and sharp as a razor. And found her intense concentration to detail utterly adorable. "Sorry, Sakura, but it just has to be done."

He put a hand on her feeble wrist and turned her to face him. And faster than lightning, he brought his mouth upon hers. She didn't jerk away, barely stiffened, but he felt her surprise. Deciding to use that to his advantage, he brought his other hand to the edge of her cheek and slid it around her ear into the soft, silky mane of her pink hair.

She tasted fresh, he thought, like the first warm breeze in early spring. He'd wondered, spent five months wondering, and he had to ask himself why he'd waited so long, when she was just so…perfect.

He coaxed her smooth lips apart and slipped inside. The sound that hummed in his throat was pure approval. She tasted like freshly picked strawberries. Though he wasn't much fond of that fruit, this roseate was an exception.

This had to stop, she told herself. Immediately. Oh, God, she felt dizzy, hot, helpless. Her blood pressure must be… Her pulse had to… Then his teeth scraped gently over her bottom lip and she didn't think at all.

"Sweet," he murmured, losing himself. "Sweet, beautiful Sakura." His hand slipped down so that he could run his hand over her back, feel her sides up and down.

"Wait." She put a hand to his chest, surprised that his heart beat as fast as hers, when he'd seemed so much in control. "Just wait."

"Hn. I don't want to." Sasuke deepened the kiss before ether of them could prepare for it.

He wanted to pull her down into his lap, move his lips to her throat, from throat to shoulder, and keep on doing so till both of them were unable to breathe properly. He wanted to make love to her right then, and it was hard to control his raging hormones there.

"I said wait." She broke free, fought for breath, for composure, for rationality. "We have an arrangement."

"Are you involved with someone else?"

"No, that's not the point!"

He only lifted his eyebrows. "Do you have a problem with former-players from the Uchiha Clan?"

She raked a hand through her hair, causing it to spike at the roots. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Do you consider kissing an unhealthy habit?"

Suspicious, she slanted a look over at him with narrowed eyes. "You're making fun of me."

"Maybe of both of us. And since I'll take that for a no, I'll confess. I think kissing you could become a habit." He lifted a fingertip to trace her mouth—still marveling and mesmerized by the softness—while his dark smoldering eyes skimmed over her face. "I'm developing a thing for you." He always considered honesty as the best policy. Why hide things when they wouldn't benefit you?

"A thing?"

"I haven't figured out the definition yet. But I'm working on it. Or maybe I should call it a condition. You'd relate to that." His fingers trailed down to trace her jaw. "Maybe you'd help me explore it, study it."

His eyes met her, curiosity gleamed in them. She was nervous, he realized with a jolt of slight surprise and pleasure. He would have sworn she didn't have a nerve in her body, with the things he had watched her do these past five months. She never flinched, never hesitated, she never slouched.

"You're nervous right now, because I'm touching you. And that, Sakura, is incredibly arousing." He was known to be sharply honest.

"That's enough." Abruptly, she pushed back her chair and sprang to her feet. "Just stop it. I'm not nervous. I just don't want to pursue this."

"Now you're lying." He chuckled when her eyes went dark with anger. "That ticked you off, and I can't blame you. But the fact is, when a woman melts in my arms like you did, a claim of indifference just doesn't ring true."

"I didn't claim indifference." Sakura said coldly, ignoring her jealousy when he mentioned his player ways, and that made him chuckle again.

"No, you're right, you didn't, Apologies." He took her hand, ignoring her tugs for freedom. The mouth that had so recently seduced her smirked arrogantly. She was seeing the true Uchiha. "Don't worry. I'm not going to kiss you again until…well, until."

"Sasuke, I'm busy."

"And I'm persistent. And I want you. It can't be the first time you've heard that."

It was the first time she had heard it delivered with a cocky grin and an overabundance of confidence. She hated the fact that the combination excited her. "If you want me to continue helping you, you're going to have to understand and acknowledge the conditions and restrictions."

"Hn. No. I don't like conditions and restrictions, especially when it comes to you."

"You arrogant jerk, insufferable and inconsiderate—"

"Guilty. You're afraid I'm going to seduce you," he declared. "Because we both know now that I can. We'll just hold off on that a bit." His infuriating smirk still in place.

If her voice had been frosty before, it now dipped to subzero. "If you think I'm a pushover, an easy mark, a trophy you want to add to your player's stance, you couldn't be more mistaken."

"I don't think anything of that kind. I think you're incredibly strong, even valiant. I'm amazed by you every day. You're selling yourself short if you think the only reason I want you is because you have beautiful eyes and a wonderful body. I'll never compare you to the woman I had flings with, for you are very deserving and precious to be treated as them."

"I—" She tried to refuse but was stopped by the warm feeling blooming in her heart by his words. They worked, whether he intended them to or not. "You've succeeded in confusing me." He was too honest. She couldn't comprehend how to respond to him.

"That's a start. I'll let you think it over for a while, since that's what you're going to do anyway. I'll see you at the hospital later."

She felt herself relax again and nodded, relieved inwardly that he wasn't being forceful. "Yes, all right."

He caught her face in his hand and pressed a firm, brief kiss to her mouth, inwardly sighing at their touch once again. He'd never get enough of her. "I guess that will have to hold me until then," he told her, and strolled out.

She didn't miss his clenched fists either.

* * *

**And the romance begins ;D**

**The outfits wore by Sasuke and Sakura are on this link: www. flickr photos/ azura14/ sets/ 72157630007554866/**

**Just take out the spaces :)**

**Okay guys, I'm really _really_ sorry for this utterly late update :(I don't deserve your love guys. I know many of you hate me now TT^TT I'm really sorry... The chapter is short too... Forgive me TT^TT  
**

**And I SURVIVED THE BATTLEFIELD! BACK FROM HOSPITAL A LONG TIME AGO! XD  
**

**FFn took down one of my fics titled "Be My Sunshine". I'm extremely upset by this action, and after posting this chapter, I'm going to wallow in an emo corner...**

**And about the news I was talking about in the last chapter, I guess it's not applying to this fic anymore. And yeah, there is supposed to be a lemon in this fic... AND I HAVE NO IDEA HOW I AM GOING TO WRITE IT! PLEASE SPARE MY INNOCENT MIND! Well, not really XP I'll try my best to write it nicely. Though there is still much time left for that to happen, you perverts XD**

**And I have posted my fourth one-shot, "Romeo and Juliet: Our Story". Please check it out too, and review XD  
**

**Well, since FFn took down BMS, I kinda lost inspiration to continue my fics :( I feel like just deleting my account and run off to cry in a corner. BMS was my biggest project! I miss it! Sigh. Though I can't really say I will continue Eau De Nil, I'll try my best :)**

**So um, REVIEW please?**

**I want to cross the 100 mark here. If my calculations are right, I need at least 23 reviews *thinking*. Yeah, 23! Though I won't mind more than 23 reviews... *sly smile***

**Well then, REVIEW, my lovelies, if you want a quicker update.**

**~Lilac Queen  
**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Thanks to lovely readers who reviewed:**_

_**-Azure Tsubasa**_

_**-ILoveSxS**_

_**-SakuraluvSasuke0718**_

_**-Life'sNotPerfect**_

_**-DarkBlueLynx**_

_**-Sakura Haruno ROCKS17**_

_**-Nuria Sato**_

_**-Guest (Thanks. I'm glad you liked it.)**_

_**-Raikiri80**_

_**-Tu Amor**_

_**-SasuSaku Forever and Ever**_

_**-Fist. Of. Fire**_

_**-MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

_**-7HeartAndSoul7**_

_**-Sam-AKA-SasuxSakuLover**_

_**-Chibi Star Vamp**_

_**-hokay (This is rated M just to be safe. This fic could potentially have some sexually related scenes in further chapters.)**_

_**-gay lepercaun**_

_**-Guest (Um, where I shop doesn't matter here -_-")**_

_**-jenfreaks123**_

_**-withloveagain**_

_**-Sapphire Rivulet**_

_**-Mystic Sorrow**_

_**-silver roses98**_

_**-slowrabbits**_

_**-sky's traffic**_

_**-AnaO**_

_**-Chyna Fey**_

_**-HopelessRomanticSinceBirth**_

_**-Black snake eyes**_

_**-VICKI THE MOMMY**_

* * *

**Beta-read By: Kanryu (I can never thank you enough!)**

* * *

_If we climb high enough, we will reach a height from which tragedy ceases to look tragic._

― _Irvin D. Yalom,_

* * *

She was back on the day shift the first week of November. Over the years, Sakura had learned to adjust her body clock as her schedule demanded. When it was time to sleep, she slept, and slept deeply. When it was time to wake, she woke, and woke quickly.

Since she decided to follow her grandmother into medicine, into surgery, she'd allowed nothing to distract her. Family and work were the focus of her life. Everything else was incidental.

Including men.

_Including_, she told herself firmly, _Sasuke Uchiha_.

He'd been conspicuously absent for three days. She'd decided that he'd gathered enough information and atmosphere that her help was no longer necessary. And she'd concluded that her lack of encouragement for personal involvement had finally penetrated his undoubtedly hard head.

She was determined not to be disappointed by that fact.

Carefully, she continued suturing a three-inch gash on the calf of a patient who had a nasty meeting with a tree.

"I was really moving down the hill," he told her, looking anywhere but at the sterile field and the needle. "Just thought I'd take the sled for a test run before my kids hogged it." He winced at the tug on his flesh. "Guess I'm a little old for sledding."

"You've just got to watch out for those trees jumping in the way."

When the door opened and Sasuke walked in, her stomach shimmied. She completed the next suture without a tremor. "You're not allowed in here," she said mildly.

"I won't get in your way." He walked over to look down at the wound. "Ouch," he said with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"You're telling me. Bled like a son of a bitch."

"Hold still, Mr. Nakamura. We're nearly done here."

"Sorry. Say, you look familiar. Could you be Uchiha Sasuke, CEO of Uchiha Corporations?" he said to the Uchiha, seizing on the distraction.

"Hn. I'm quite known everywhere it seems. Though a certain someone had difficulty identifying me when she saw me the first time." He pulled up a chair and jovially sat beside her. "So, how did you end up having the prettiest surgeon in Konoha sew you up?"

"Ah…" Nakamura glanced at Sakura, noted she remained focused on him. "It was me, a Flexible Flyer and a tree. The tree won."

"It's a great day for sledding. And if you had to lose to a tree, you couldn't do better than Dr. Haruno here. Tell me, since you have gotten to know her a little bit, what do you think I have to do to get her to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Well, I…"

"Uchiha, go away." She didn't blush, but embarrassment was a hot little ball in her stomach.

"Just a nice, quiet dinner," he continued. "She forgets to eat, so I'm just thinking about her health."

"That could work," Nakamura decided, enjoying himself. "You know, a doctor, proper nutrition, that sort of thing."

"Exactly. A relaxing meal after a long day. It's all just a matter of taking care of yourself."

"Don't make me call the security, Uchiha. Mr. Nakamura, I'm going to dress this now. You'll want to keep it dry. I'll give you a list of instructions, and you need to come back in a week to ten days to have the sutures removed."

"She's got great hands, doesn't she?" Sasuke commented. "If I needed stitches, I wouldn't have anyone else touch me. I was thinking of this French place—they do some really impressive flaming desserts. Do you think Dr. Haruno would go for that?"

"My wife sure would."

"How about it, Doc?"

"You're done here, Mr. Nakamura." Sakura shoved back in her chair, wheeling it over to the table and selecting a printout of instructions for caring for sutured wounds.

"Yeah, thanks." He took the sheet and smiled at her. "You ought to give him a break," he told her, and walked out.

"I'm not having you distract me or my patients while I'm working." Incensed and working her way toward being outraged, Sakura stripped off her gloves. "You are not to enter treatment or the examining room unless you require treatment or examination. And you will most certainly not hit on me while I'm on duty."

He couldn't have stopped the mischievous grin even if he wanted to. Her voice was just that sharp. "Is it any wonder I can't get you out of my head?"

She made a strangled sound and tossed her gloves away. "Do you require treatment or examination?"

"If you wanted to play doctor—" He stopped himself this time. After all, there were a lot of sharp implements close at hand. "Bad joke. I've been working around the clock for the past couple of days, finalizing the hospital construction papers. You were on my mind the whole time, so I'd like to take you to dinner."

"I have plans."

"And they are?"

"An inflexible hospital fund-raiser."

"I'll go with you."

"I have an escort."

"An escort." He didn't know whether to chuckle over the term or snarl over the idea of her going out with another man. He settled for a scowl. "Sounds tedious."

"Kabuto is a friend of mine, an associate, and a very charming man." Who she could admit privately the term _tedium_. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work."

"How about breakfast?"

She had to close her eyes. "Sasuke."

"Do you really think I'm going to give up because some guy named Kabuto is escorting you to a hospital fundraiser?"

The incredulous tone was hard to miss. She tried a new tack, giving him a slow, challenging smile. "Perhaps I intend to have breakfast with Kabuto." She started for the door.

There was a little flare of something directly under his heart, which quickly banked. "Now you're trying to get make me mad. Don't play with fire, Doc."

She shot a glance over her shoulder, and let the door swing in his face.

_All right, Sakura_, Sasuke thought as he rocked while clutching the side of his chair. He was just going to have to start playing dirty, pull out the big guns. And he just knew where to find the big guns.

* * *

A light wet snow was falling in Tokyo Port. It coated the grand old trees that graced the sloping lawn of the castle the Domyoujis had built. Sasuke appreciated the house, with its gleaming stone, its elegant windows and its fanciful turrets. He'd often wondered why he should be here, and almost stepped back towards his car as doubts floated his mind. What had brought him here?

A woman, Sasuke admitted, who was definitely under his skin, on his mind, and beginning to sneak into his heart.

He'd always figured if he fell for a woman, it would come in an explosion of recognition, of certainty, of passion, lust and madness. But this was a nagging tug, a gentle pull that was drawing slowly along from basic attraction and into unexplored territory.

A mystery, he thought as he climbed the steps to the great front door, with the prideful crest of the Domyoujis. Other than the Harunos, Domyoujis were the only clan to rival the Uchihas. Hence the reason why Uchihas and Domyoujis are business partners.

If he was indeed falling for Sakura, he needed to be sure, to compile the facts, as well as the emotions. And, damn it, he needed a little assistance.

It didn't surprise him that a blonde woman answered him, with an appearance that would have put even angels to shame. Sayuri Domyouji looked lovely and sparkling as always even with the small baby bump barely visible. The fair complexion shining with the little sunlight brimming in 'cause of the open entrance door. The familiar forest green eyes shone with mild surprise. The green eyes warmed with pleasure, and he realized that they were a different shade of emerald green that he preferred.

"Sasuke, how wonderful. I thought your visits were limited only to business purposes. But it seems that you aren't socially retarded after all. Shiniya will be delighted."

The mischievous glint in those forest colored eyes was impossible to miss. A sly smirk made its way on his face, striking a resemblance to his former player's stance.

"I was hoping he wasn't here, so that I could convince you to leave him and run off with me to Barcelona."

She laughed and kissed his cheek, and he snaked a hand around her waist, disregarding the growing luminous presence of someone.

"Get your hands off my wife, you Uchiha player." Shiniya Domyouji, all but twenty-three years old, descended through the grand stairs, taking long strides to reach his wife—who was grinning like a mad woman seeing her jealous-but-will-not-admit possessive husband.

"Barcelona, is it? You think I'm deaf, as well as blind? Coming around flirting with my wife right in my house."

"Hn, caught, are we? Well, seems like I'd have to leave my affair with your wife on a stand-still till you are oblivious," Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'd like to see you try," Shiniya growled in a low murderous tone, pulling the blonde closer to himself whilst giving the Uchiha a glare that would have rivaled the Uchiha's death glare.

"Hn, we all know no one can take Sayuri away from you," he half-smiled at the woman in question, and smirked at his best friend since childhood. Shiniya shook his head, knowing his best friend's attitude. Stepping aside, he gestured the Uchiha to enter his estate, giving him a warm welcome. Sasuke Uchiha was hardly a visitor to his house, so the reason for sudden meeting must be important.

"Well, come in then. We can have a drink," he let a boyish grin make its way onto his face. Seeing this, Sayuri punched his arm with enough force to have him scowl.

Sayuri had always been strict about alcohol.

"Tea," she said firmly, angling her head at her husband, challenging him to protest.

He rolled his bright blue eyes. "It's a cold, snowy day," was his sorry excuse for the protest.

"He'll get tea and so will you. Go into the parlor with Sasuke. I'll be right along," She bonked him lightly on his head, and left them to get some tea.

Shiniya ran a hand through his light brown hair, tousling them a bit in the process. "There's no freedom with that woman around," though there was a slight irritated tone in his voice, Sasuke didn't miss the fond voice he said it in. He knew what love meant that instant.

"It took me a while to realize that, but Sakura was right. Seiichi is setting us up."

"That old man again? I swear he loves meddling with people's business a lot more than he should. Though I can't say that I'm not grateful to him for advising Sayuri on how to get me out of my player ways." A smile slowly appeared; a sly glint in his eyes. "You've to agree though, that old man has got some real brains."

Sasuke snorted. "Figures."

"Sakura, huh? She's been helping you a bit with your research, right? How is that going?" Shiniya folded his hands, smirking coyly.

"Fine I guess."

"She takes after her sister after all—a woman you seem to have more than a decent affection for."

"That old meddler," Sasuke muttered. "Go by the hospital, lad. Sak's just the one you need." He mimicked Seiichi's strong voice.

Shiniya chuckled. He'd never thought Sasuke Uchiha slow. "And wasn't she?"

"And what do you think she'd have to say to his scheme? Do you think she'd thank Seiichi for dumping her at my feet?"

"What has Grandpa done now?" Sayuri wheeled the tea tray in herself, shooting her husband an exasperated look.

"He's matched me up with your sister," Sasuke told her, accepting the tea. "Sakura."

"He's…"

"Meddling," Sasuke finished for her. "And I appreciate it."

"Wha…" Both Domyoujis stared at him in disbelief. Having been a victim to Seiichi's plotting mind, the way he works things is well-known to them.

"Well, I guess I side with you," Shiniya remarked. Even he was grateful for Seiichi meddling in his life, for the conclusion was up to his favor. If it weren't for that old meddler, he wouldn't be having Sayuri by his side, and that was more than he could wish for, ever.

"Shiniya." _Patience_, Sayuri warned herself. Surely after spending a year with the man she loved, she had accumulated a mountain of patience. "He doesn't need your advice."

"That's why I'm here," The Uchiha muttered lowly.

"What do you mean?" Sayuri asked with a puzzled look.

"Your sister isn't co-operating."

"Co-operating?" Sayuri rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm glad that Grandpa chose _you_ as her potential suitor, but why aren't you charming her, romancing her? Just court her already."

Sasuke shifted in his chair. "Courting is, perhaps, the wrong term."

"Oh, is it?" Those green warm eyes suddenly became sharp, deadly. "And just what is the term you have in mind when it comes to my sister?" Shiniya stiffened in his chair at the abrupt change in the atmosphere. No one knew the temper of his wife better than him.

"I don't have one, exactly." Sasuke held up a hand for peace. "I'm very attracted to her, I'm very interested in her." _What the hell_, he thought, he was among friends. "I'm halfway in love with her."

"What's wrong with the other half?"

This time, Shiniya only chuckled. "She is never satisfied."

"Well, what the devil good is halfway about anything?" The blonde snapped at her husband, who just scowled at his wife's impatience.

"It's far enough for me, until I wonder if she's even going to catch up. I've gone a long time without having my heart broken," Sasuke told Sayuri. "And I'm hoping to keep it that way."

"So you love my Saki?" Sayuri asked with eyes gleaming in wonder. She never thought that the day would come when world's two most unemotional people will fall in love with each other…though she didn't really know Sakura's side yet.

"Don't get too excited," Sasuke warned. "I haven't decided if we'll suit yet. But," he added before Sayuri could explode, "I want very much to explore the possibility. Since you have known Sakura—"

"He calls her Sakura," Sayuri said, misting up a little. "See how he calls her by her full name, Shiniya, the romance in it?"

"Aa," Shinya murmured, because indeed he had.

"You've known her all her life," Sasuke continued. "I've only had a few weeks. So how about a little insider information, some pointers?"

"She respects honesty," Sayuri said, with a telling look from man to man.

"I'm not planning on being dishonest." Sasuke smirked at the defensive look on his second favorite woman, Sakura being the first. "I'm planning on taking advantage of a situation already in place."

Having studied with the three sisters for more than a few years, Shiniya was well aware of each of their likes and dislikes.

"The girl needs to be swept off her feet," Shiniya claimed monotonously. "She was always one for fairy tales."

"She needs to stand on her own feet," Sayuri corrected. "Saki prides herself on her strength and independence."

"She needs moonlight and roses and wooing."

"She needs integrity, partnership and respect."

Sasuke exhaled deeply. "Well, this is all very helpful." Then he shook his head in confusion as both Sayuri and Shiniya burst into laughter. "Did I miss the joke?"

"The things we've said are what Sakura needs. Just as Sayuri Yamanaka demanded them from a jerk of a player two years ago," and Shiniya pulled his wife closer.

"And though it took quite a lot of work," she murmured. "I managed to get them all from him. And more. Just be yourself, Sasuke, and let her be what she is. That's how you start."

* * *

Sakura, profoundly grateful that she'd insisted on taking her own car, pulled into her driveway at midnight. If she had ever, in the whole of her life, spent a more boring evening, she'd have to have been comatose.

She didn't object to hospital functions, and she didn't object to Kabuto. But the combination of the two of them in one endless evening had been a study in tedium.

And if his hand had found its way up her leg under the table one more time, the surgeon would have required surgery himself.

She imagined Sasuke would have made pithy, whispered comments about the pompous speeches. And would have made her struggle not to laugh and lose her dignity.

And they'd probably have danced, rather than discussed laser surgery for ninety minutes before she finally made her excuses and escaped.

Why was she thinking about Sasuke? She shook herself and climbed out of her car. She hadn't wanted to be with him, either. What she'd really wanted was to be home, curled up in front of the fire with a nice, hot chocolate and a good book. Since it was too late for that, she'd settle for a warm bed and oblivion.

She was almost at the door before she saw the little potted tree sitting on the stoop in the porch light. Baffled, she crouched down, stared at the little stuffed bird attached to a branch from which golden silk pears dripped.

Since the attached card carried her name, she tugged it free and ripped it open.

_Consider this the first day of Christmas._

—_Sasuke U._

_He'd sent me a partridge in a pear tree_, Sakura thought, and, pressed the card to her chest and sighed heavily.

_How incredibly _sweet.

She skimmed her finger over one of the glossy pears and set it swinging, smiling foolishly at the colorful, plump bird.

And realized, with a suddenness that had her sitting down beside the silly little tree, that she was in deep and serious trouble.

* * *

**Hello my lovely readers. It's been awhile, and I'm really sorry for updating late as always. I was extremely busy with college applications and tuitions TT^TT And I still am.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, though I suck at making up to my readers TT^TT Life's been hectic, and I have very limited time to write nowadays :( So, I won't be able to promise you an update, like always. First I had loads of free time, but now I have very less time at my disposal. In fact, I have a Physics lecture in 75 minutes, yet I'm here, updating for you guys, because you're all really worth it. I got so many reviews that overwhelmed me *happy tears***

**I seriously don't know when I can update again, though I know it won't be less than a month. Things are in such a state, that all my fics can go on HIATUS. I should really update _Banned Love_ and _Rebel Girl_. And to those who read it, I'm going to continue "Quaesitum" and not delete it. **

**My readers, please be patient with me from now on :) I'll try my best to update, but no promises.**

**Please don't leave without a review. I'll reply to reviews from chapter 3 when I get time!**

**So REVIEW, my lovelies! And tell how you liked the Image for Eau De Nil! I totally love it! When I saw it for the first time, I just _knew_ this was the one! XD Um, gimme 40 reviews for this chapter...?  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**DON'T DEATH GLARE AT ME! GAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DON'T KILL ME!  
**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Thanks to my lovely readers who always review:**_

_**-SasuSaku Forever and Ever (I love you too Xena! 3 XDD)**_

_**-kuro-neko67**_

_**-Mystic Sorrow**_

_**-Fist. Of. Fire**_

_**-uchiha. sakura. 23**_

_**-Pillow Fan**_

_**-KurenaiYouji**_

_**-KiiroIka**_

_**-Guest**_

_**-Tu Amor**_

_**-candybluesful**_

_**-Guest**_

_**-FANIE1157**_

_**-ILoveSxS**_

_**-Guest**_

_**-Mystic Sorrow**_

_**-slowrabbits**_

_**-xXNinjaXGalaxyXx**_

_**-itachiisaweasel**_

_**-SakuraluvSasuke0718 (I love you too saki-chan! XDD)**_

_**-poket**_

_**-Mistress. Of. Black**_

_**-andy-chan24**_

_**-Life'sNotPerfect**_

_**-Raikiri80**_

_**-SasuSaku-Softball-Vicki**_

_**-GodricGirl**_

_**-withloveagain**_

_**-Sakura Haruno ROCKS17**_

_**-Sapphire Rivulet**_

_**-Hotaru Himura**_

_**-Guest**_

_**-DaekBlueLynx**_

_**-MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

_**-Being-Lonely-Makes-Me-Happy**_

_**-Chyna Fey**_

_**-OnlyForever17**_

_**-abriel**_

_**-LoveInColor 15**_

_**-ProjxPsyClone**_

* * *

**Beta-read by: Kanryu [As always, you made my chapter a lot more readable. I can't believe I make so many typos, how will I ever survive with you?! Better not imagine that! XD Thanks for bearing with my untimely requests, can't believe I still have you even after my conspicuous absence for 6 months (you remembered!) Thanks once again! Can never thank you enough! Your wonderful suggestions and edits are saving this fic, I believe. Love ya~! ]  
**

**AND ..AND.. CHECK OUT MY NEW AVATAR OF FFN! XDDD MY LOVE FOR BOOKS, WITH ME AND A BOOK! YES, THE ONE IN THAT PIC IS ME! XDD  
**

* * *

_"Everything Dies. That is the law of life-the bitter unchangeable law"_  
_― David Clement-Davies_

* * *

Sakura walked out of the O.R. rubbed the cramps out of her fingers. The surgery had been long and complicated, but she'd been pleased to be allowed to assist. She'd spent the past ten hours on her feet, and figured if she was lucky she could clock out shortly and leave the hospital on a high note.

She saw Sasuke waiting in the corridor and decided the odds of that high note had just improved.

"They told me you were up here, sewing some guy back together."

"Assisting," she corrected. "But sewing him back together's close. Forty-two year old man who was very, very careless with a chain saw."

"Ouch."

"I think he's going to keep his arm." She rolled her neck as she pushed the button for the elevator. "Dr. Tsunade is the best in the state. I don't know anyone else who could have done what she did in there. The massive blood loss and trauma, the muscle and nerve damage. And the patient wasn't the best candidate for a long surgery—a good hundred pounds overweight. But he could very well be swinging a chain saw to cut down his Christmas tree next December."

"Did you get yours yet?"

"Our tree?" She stepped into E.R., relieved that it seemed to be quiet. "This weekend." She took a quick look at the board and saw that she wasn't needed. Tenten could handle it. "I'm going to grab some coffee."

"You're off shift, aren't you?"

"In ten minutes." She swung into the lounge, heading straight for the cup of coffee Hinata had gotten ready for her. "I didn't think you'd be by today."

"I had a few things to deal with." He pulled a box out of his pocket, "Here's one of them."

With the cup in her hand, the pinkette stared at the pretty silver box and bow. "Uchiha, you have to stop this."

"Why?"

"You can't keep giving me presents."

"Why?" He grinned a boyish grin at her. "You liked the others, and I've got a theme going here."

_The pear tree_, she though_, the lovely little brooch of two turtledoves, the silly trio of china hens, and four ridiculous chirping plastic windup birds_. She adored all of them. "When your theme hits nine dancing ladies, you're going to be in serious trouble."

"I've got plans for that. Come on, open it up."

He took the cup from her, handed her the box, and decided to gauge her expression. She was charmed, and they both knew it. He heard her helpless little sigh as she took off the lid and saw the long chain with five rings intricately braided into it, sparkling like rainbows.

"How do you manage this?"

"Patience, determination, persistence." He set the cup down. "Here, let me put it on for you." He took the necklace out and draped it over her head, where it glowed against her pale skin.

She ran a hand down the chain. "I shouldn't take it."

"Of course you should. You want it."

"Of course I want it," she said with a hint of exasperation. "It's lovely and it's charming."

It made no sense. They barely knew each other. She'd given him no encouragement. He simply wasn't the next step she'd planned for in her life. What went wrong in the planning? "Why are you doing this?" she demanded.

"Because I've still got that thing for you." He leaned down, brushed his lips to hers, adoring that mix of confusion and annoyance in her eyes. "And it seems to be spreading. Why don't you change into something less intimidating, and we'll go out?" He slid his arms around her waist, making her hold her breath. "Try that candlelight dinner this time."

"I'm not dressed for dinner."

"You look wonderful. Perfect." He could feel her hesitate, soften, sway toward surrendering. "I want to be with you, Sakura. I want to make love with you. I can't remember wanting anything quite so much, and there are a great many things I've wanted."

She felt herself sliding into the kiss, into him, before she could stop himself. "I've barely had time to catch my breath since you walked into my life."

"Don't catch it," he said, suddenly, fiercely, impatient. "Let it go. And come with me." His mouth demanded now, hot and possessive, severing any thought of protest. The thrill whipped through her as he dragged her into the heat, under the dark gaze of his ravenous eyes. "For God's sake, Sakura, let me touch you."

"I want—" She had her hands on his face and threaded her fingers through his dark ebony locks and fisted them. "I do want you. I'm not being coy or playing games." She eased back so that she could meet his eyes. It was vital to her to be honest, and to be logical, which she hasn't been since this man entered her life. "I haven't wanted anyone else enough to let them touch me."

It took a moment for his head to separate itself from the storm rising in his body. A moment to cool the mind and understand what she was telling him.

Untouched. Innocent. She was the fairy princess after all. Still waiting for the right person, her Prince Charming.

Instinctively he gentled his hold. "You can't possibly know how much that means. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of that." She stepped back, pushing a hand through her pink locks. "I'm a doctor, I—" Her eyes narrowed when he chuckled. "What are you laughing at?"

"Some matters may have to do with the anatomy, Dr. Sadistic, but nothing at all to do with medicine."

"Doctor _what?_"

"You heard me." Lord, but it was a pleasure in itself to shock her. "And believe me, you won't be thinking like a doctor when I make love with you." His arrogant smirk was back in place, her blushing just added to his already conceited character.

"I haven't said you will yet," she told him evenly. The cocksure grin and all-male ego irritated her enough to have her regain some balance. "And if you continue to find my lack of experience in this particular area so amusing—"

"I don't find it amusing at all, I find it erotic. Unspeakably erotic. And I'd like to change the dinner for a late supper. Very late. I want to spend a great deal of time giving you—" he reached out and tugged her closer "—all manner of experiences in this particular area."

"I haven't decided," she began, and felt a gush of relief as her beeper sounded. "Excuse me." She stepped back, angled the beeper she wore on her hip so that she could read the code. Turning, she pushed through the doors and hunted up the chief resident on duty. It was Dr. Shizune.

"Good, Haruno, I saw you hadn't clocked out. We've got a drive-by. Gunshot wounds, chest and abdomen. ETA two minutes."

Sakura could sense something was off, so she asked the dreaded question.

"Age?" She asked holding her breath.

"Eight year-old, male," was the silent, forlorn reply.

She released her breath, and literally ran outside. Sasuke saw her transform in front of his eyes from an aroused and irritated woman to cold and sturdy steel. She moved fast, heading for the heavy double doors even as the sound of sirens punched through the quiet stillness.

The paramedics hustled the boy in on a gurney, with Sakura rushing beside them, filing away the shouted information on vital signs and treatment they snapped out at her. She yanked on gloves and while a nurse strapped goggles over her eyes. In seconds, her hands were covered in blood.

The kid wore a Bruins' line jacket, Sasuke noted, black high-tops. A man and woman rushed into the room behind the gurney, both of them crying, both of them shouting demands, pleas, questions.

"You can't be in here," Sakura snapped out as she slid the endotracheal tube into place. "We have to help him now. Hinata," she ordered, jerking her head. "Give me six units of O-neg, stat. He needs whole blood."

"He'll be all right. Won't he be all right?" The woman fought against the orderly on the way to the door. "He was just walking home from a friend's. He was just walking home. My baby! Kay!"

The smell of grief and terror hung in the air, overriding even the blood.

"Kay's in good hands now," Hinata said as she urged the parents away from the door. "Dr. Haruno's the best. You have to let her do her job."

Her hands moved quickly, her mind remained cold. A stream of blood shot out, striking her across the stomach. "We've got a pumper. Clamp."

"BP's dropping. I'm losing the pulse."

She ordered IVs, tests, a type and crossmatch on the victim's blood. Her words punched the air even as her hands fought to heal. But in her mind, in the cold, clear logic of it. She already knew it was useless.

"Irrigate this, I can't see what the hell—I found the exit wound. Somebody get out and push for the pictures. I want to know how many bullets went into this boy. Come on, Kay, come one, stay with me."

She fought for him, sweat sliding down her forehead unnoticed. Her eyes were fierce and warrior-bright. Sometimes, she knew, death could be beaten. Or, if not beaten, cheated.

So much damage in such a small body. But she didn't allow herself to think of that, only to focus on each step, each need, each answer.

Time sped by with gowned staff rushing in and out of the doors.

When he coded, she never broke rhythm. "Let's zap him. Now!" She snatched the pediatric paddles, waited for the tone. "Clear." His body jerked, but his heart didn't respond. "Again. Come on, damn it, come on." With the second shock, the monitor registered the beat.

"Slow sinus rhythm."

"Get him a bolus of epi. That's the way." It was only the two of them now in her mind, just the two of them challenging the inevitable. "Just a little longer. Is the O.R. ready for him?"

"Standing by."

"BP dropping. No pulse."

She swore now and hitched herself onto the table to straddle him. "Bag him. Hurry up," she ordered as she began CPR. "We're losing him."

His hair was glossy brown; he had the face of a sleeping angel. Sakura ordered herself not to notice, not to think, just to act. "I need another two units of blood. Get it in him. Let's go, move, let's get him upstairs."

They shoved the gurney through the doors with Sakura still atop it, working the boy's chest. Even as the parents rushed up, trying to cling to the gurney, she never took her eyes off the boy's face.

The last glimpse Sasuke had of her was of the fierce determination in her eyes before the elevator doors closed.

* * *

And when they opened more than two hours later, he saw her eyes again, and the boy's death in them. He sensed the silent dead mourning with them.

"Sakura—"

She only shook her head and walked past him to the lobby desk. Very deliberately, she picked up her charts, completed her notations and clocked out. She said nothing, simply walked into the lounge and to her locker.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said from behind her. He could just feel the depressing emotional turmoil within her.

"It happens. He was gone when they brought him in. he was gone when the bullet cut into his heart. He was gone the moment his innocent mind decided to visit his friend. He was gone the moment he walked the path where serial killers were on the loose. He was gone just because he was a fucking civilian innocently walking home to meet his parents." She pulled off her scrubs, took out a wool blazer. "You shouldn't have waited, Sasuke. I'm too tired to socialize tonight. I'm going home."

"I'll take you."

"I've got my car." She took out her black jacket and her purse.

"I'm not leaving you alone when you're all churned up this way." His tone was absolute, final.

"I'm not churned up. This is hardly the first patient I've lost, or the last I will lose." She shrugged into her jacket, found her gloves in the pocket where she had tucked them hours before. "We did everything we could. We used all of the skills available to us. That's all we can do." Her fingers were numb and stiff as she pushed open the door.

He waited until they were outside, until the snow whirled around and clung to her hair. "I'm driving you home."

"Leave me alone." She shoved his hand from her arm, and rounded on him. The pressure in her chest was hideous, unbearable. "I'm perfectly capable of driving myself anywhere I want to go. I don't want you. I don't need you. I don't—"

Appalled at herself, she stopped, pressed her fingers to her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. No, please." She shook her head quickly before he could touch her again. "I need to walk." _To blame myself over something that I couldn't control, but _still_._

He slipped his hands into his pockets, easily reading her mind. "Then _we_ will walk."

There was no way possible he would let her be by herself after the recent happenings. His heart won't allow him to.

* * *

**Hey guys~! How have all of you been doing all this time? ^_^**

**STOP AIMING THOSE DAGGERS AT ME DYAMMIT! I'M SCARED ALREADY! I JUST RETURNED TO FFN NOW!**

**TT^TT**

**It's been a while, ne? So many months have passed, I finally got some time to write! My mid-terms ended on 9****th**** last week, having a sem break right now :DD It'll last till 28****th**** :/ College reopens on 29****th****! DDX Whoever told me to take PCMB course was probably drunk when saying it's not that hard… -_-" I hate it.. TT^TT**

**This fic still has 5 chapters and an epilogue to end, but the number of chapter remaining may wary, depending on how my mind runs XDD Actually, make that seven chapters and an epilogue, I plan something extra! ^_^**

**If everything goes as planned, I'll write next chapter of Banned love today, and possibly update it by tomorrow :/ **

**I've decided to utilize this sem break to its fullest and update often, though still no promises, 'cause I have some assignments to complete as well : ( But I'll divert my attention to other fics as well, so don't fret readers ^_^**

**I want to start a few new fics, but I can't manage 5 of them, it's not possible to manage any more in number as well ^_^ My mind is awfully diverted nowadays. I have been conspicuously absence since my first year of college started, please forgive me for this, my lovely readers. Even though I don't deserve anyone of yours love at all! TT^TT  
**

**I hope you all will still stick with me even though I don't deserve your attention.I'll be sending PM replies to previous chapter's reviews as soon as I finish eating my breakfast! ^_^  
**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter. It's a short one, but better than nothing! ^_^**

**Hope you all forgive me and still continue to read this fic! XD Please don't leave without reviewing. I need a lot of inspiration to continue my fics right now! TT^TT  
**

**So REVIEW, my lovelies! XD May I ask for over 25 reviews? ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THROW THAT DAGGER AWAY DYAMMIT! :OOOOOO**

**P.S. If you're on facebook and want to add me or something, my fb profile link is on my FFn profile :3 Then you can confirm that I'm not some 40 year old pedophile or something, and yes, my real pic is there too, so you could know how I look and blah blah! XD Please add me. I first considered making a fan page….but then my mind reminded me that I don't have fans… -_-" Nor am I famous *sweatdrop* But send me a message with fb request as well, alright?**

**BTW, my bday's coming up on 21****st****, finally getting a license, gonna be 16! YAAAY! XDDD**


End file.
